Predictive analytics can be powerful tools for natural disaster management. Natural disasters are difficult to forecast because of the complexity of the physical phenomena and variability of the parameters involved. Existing natural disaster forecasting approaches do not take into account the uncertainty of the physical models or the uncertainty of the physical parameters. Accordingly, there exists a need for management of natural disasters which takes into account the uncertainty of parameters and models.